From this time forth
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: Serie de capítulos autoconclusivos pero relacionados entre sí sobre los años perdidos de Remus.
1. They should have died hereafter

**Título:**From this time forth*.  
**Capítulo:** #1. They should have died hereafter*.  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Personaje:** Remus J. Lupin.  
**Palabras:** 1031  
**Género:** Gen, drama.  
**Notas:** Situado durante los doce años perdidos de Remus. Comienza la noche en que Lily y James mueren e iré avanzando poco a poco, pero sin un orden preestablecido. Los capítulos están relacionados entre sí, pero pueden ser tomados como autoconclusivos. Hay mucho drama (quedáis advertidos), al menos de momento. A lo mejor veis cierta pareja de fondo; es posible *guiño* pero no explícito (también de momento). La verdad, no sé en qué va a derivar esto, pero era algo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir.

**They should have died hereafter***

No podía ser. Remus se negaba a creerlo. Corría y corría desesperado, sin darse cuenta de que podía desparecerse en cualquier momento y llegaría más deprisa. En el fondo, sabía que no quería llegar nunca para no afrontar la verdad. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando empezó a ahogarse no pudo identificar el motivo; ¡era un hombre lobo, los hombres lobo no se quedan sin aliento! El viento comenzó a soplar y la dio de lleno en la cara, y entonces comprendió por qué le costaba respirar y le dolía tanto el pecho: estaba llorando. Pero no le prestó atención a ese hecho y siguió corriendo, esquivando personas y girando aquí y allá, sin prestar atención, dejando que sus pies le guiasen.

Las noticias habían llegado hasta su refugio. Las buenas nuevas viajan deprisa, pero para él eran las peores del mundo. ¡El Señor Tenebroso, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, derrotado por un niño de apenas un año de edad! El Mundo Mágico estaba de celebración, pero él no. Lord Voldemort no estaba, pero no se había ido sólo; se había llevado a su familia, lo que más quería en el mundo, lo único que tenía. Si los rumores eran ciertos….

Pero no quería pensar en ello, tenía que ser un error. No, porque ellos estaban a salvo, el Encantamiento Fidelio les protegía, y nadie les había traicionado, porque nadie en el mundo podría traicionar a James y Lily Potter. Ni él, ni Peter, ni Sirius… Su corazón se encogió. El campo se terminaba y veía a lo lejos las sombras del Valle de Godric. Sus casas se recortaban contra la creciente oscuridad, pero el valle irradiaba una extraña luz propia, vestigio de que algo estaba ocurriendo, de que no todo estaba tan dormido como parecía. Una columna de humo negro se alzaba sobre una de las casas, y el corazón de Remus comenzó a latir con más intensidad. Ya estaba llegando, faltaba poco para saber la verdad, y no sabía si acelerar el paso o detenerse en seco. Se adentró en el pueblo y se dirigió hacia la casa que tantas veces había visitado, que había llegado a sentir como suya, y todos sus temores se vieron cumplidos. Su cuerpo, su cerebro y su corazón gritaron de dolor.

-¡NO! –exclamó, pero la voz no le salía. El lobo dentro de él quería salir y aullar, aullar de dolor por lo que había perdido. Su manada, su familia, su todo.

Un numeroso grupo se arremolinaba alrededor de la casa. Los aurores iban y venían poniendo orden. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde lo sucedido?

-A lo mejor no ha muerto nadie –pensó Remus, en un infantil intento de aferrarse a la esperanza. Pero la gente lloraba, y no de alegría. El Señor Tenebroso ha caído, susurraban algunos, pero se ha llevado a los Potter con él. Los Potter, decían otros, que eran tan buenas personas. ¿Y qué será de su hijo? Se preguntaban algunos.

Remus se hizo paso a codazos, avanzando hasta primera línea para verlo todo mejor. No quería escuchar los comentarios de la gente, y tampoco quería entenderles. Tenía que comprobarlo, podían estar equivocados, tenía que asegurarse él mismo, porque Lily y James no podían estar muertos. ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Si los rumores eran ciertos, él había sobrevivido. ¿Qué sería de él sin su familia?

-Dejadme pasar –ordenó cuando llegó hasta los aurores, apretando la varita con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Uno de ellos le miró, escéptico, y un gruñido gutural salió desde lo más profundo del pecho de Remus-. He dicho que me dejéis pasar.

Algo debió reflejar su cara, porque los aurores se apartaron de inmediato cediéndole el paso. Remus se adentró en el jardín y avanzó hacia el edificio, pero no llegó a entrar. Una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

-Ahora no, Remus –dijo la voz de Dumbledore, y lo siguiente que vio Remus fueron los terrenos del colegio. Avanzaron en silencio. Su cuerpo se movía, pero Remus no estaba con él. Estaba muy lejos, en otro lugar, en un sitio indefinido en el que no había dolor. Ya no corría, no lloraba y no sentía ira. En esos momentos no sentía nada, ni el frío atenazando su cuerpo, ni sus manos agarrotadas por la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños, ni el dolor sordo con el que latía su corazón. Para cuando volvió a su cuerpo, ya estaban dentro del despacho.

-Remus… -susurró Dumbledore, mirándole a los ojos. Remus le devolvió la mirada, y vio tristeza, pesar y pena en sus ojos azules-. Siéntate, Remus.

Remus no obedeció. Cada vez era más consciente de lo que le rodeaba, su mente volvía a su cuerpo y era muy doloroso, pero no podía moverse.

-Remus, James y Lily han… -Dumbledore no terminó; se había quedado sin palabras. Y Remus fue por fin consciente de todo.

-¿Y Harry? –su voz sonó rota y le resulto ajena, como si esa pregunta la hubiera hecho otra persona, otro Remus Lupin que no era él.

-Está bien. Está con sus tíos muggles –explicó Dumbledore-. Es necesario, Remus. Es por su bien.

Remus asintió, ausente. Ya se preocuparía por eso luego. Ahora había otra pregunta. Una pregunta que se había quedado atascada en su garganta y no quería salir.

-¿Quién… quién era el Guardián? –susurró, imperceptiblemente. Sabía que Dumbledore le había escuchado, pero no estaba seguro de ser capaz de afrontar la respuesta. Un zumbido le embotaba los oídos, como una barrera protectora contra los sonidos del exterior. Su mente gritaba porque conocía la respuesta de antemano y no quería una confirmación.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! –le gritaba, como un mantra. Pero el oído del hombre lobo es prodigioso.

-Sirius.

Su mundo se vino abajo. De rodillas, en el suelo, sin saber cómo había acabado así, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada. El llanto y la pena ahogaban cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener, y temblaba tanto que pensaba que nunca podría volver a tenerse en pie. James y Lily muertos, Harry huérfano, Sirius…

¡NO!

La imagen de su manada, rota, fue lo último que vio.

*1: From this time forth (Othello, Act V Scene II) [De ahora en adelante]  
*2: _They should have died hereafter_ viene de _She should have died hereafter_ (Macbeth, Act V Scene V) [Había de morir tarde o temprano].


	2. All the uses of this world

**Título:**From this time forth.

**Capítulo: **#2. All the uses of this world.*

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Remus J. Lupin.

**Palabras:** 850

**Género:** Gen, drama.

**Notas:** Situado durante el funeral de Lily y James.

**How weary, stale, flat, and unprofitable****  
****Seem to me all the uses of this world.***

El funeral había sido precioso, o eso le dirían a él años después. Porque Remus no recordaría nada de la ceremonia, excepto permanecer de pie frente a las tumbas mientras un mago ataviado con una larga túnica negra hablaba. Tras su intervención, mucha gente quiso decir unas palabras en recuerdo de la querida pareja que acababa de fallecer. Bathilda Bagshot, Horace Slughorn y hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore dieron un discurso en su honor; y a él le habría tocado hacer lo mismo, hablar de ellos como nadie lo había hecho, pero no podía. Ni siquiera se lo planteó. Se quedó allí, mirando fijamente la lápida conjunta con sus nombres grabados en ella y una enigmática inscripción:

_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._

No sabía lo que significaba ni le importaba, porque lo único que veía era los nombres de sus amigos tallados en fría piedra. James y Lily; Lily y James. Había podido verles una última vez, antes de que cerraran los ataúdes, y estaban tal y como habían estado en vida. James, con su pelo alborotado y sus gafas torcidas, tenía una expresión de paz que Remus hacía mucho que no observaba en él, posiblemente desde sus tiempos de colegio. Y Lily, la tierna y dulce Lily, estaba tan hermosa como siempre. La melena pelirroja le cubría los hombros, y Remus sintió como si fuera a abrir los ojos de un momento a otro y a traspasarle con la mirada; la imagen e los ojos verdes de Lily mirándole por última vez se le clavó en el alma.

Y entonces cerraron la tapa y la tierra los cubrió por completo, y todo el mundo tenía algo bueno que decir sobre ellos y todo el mundo lloraba, pero él no. El estaba seco, vacío, roto por dentro. Cuando terminó el funeral, notó cómo la gente a su alrededor se dispersaba. Muchos avanzaban hasta la tumba y depositaban un ramo de flores, o una corona, o incluso una sola flor sobre ella, hasta que pronto no cabía nada más y parecía que al cementerio había llegado la primavera, a pesar de estar a principios de noviembre. La gente que pasaba por su lado le susurraba palabras de aliento, le palmeaba el hombro o le acariciaba el brazo haciéndole saber que no estaba solo, pero Remus ni los escuchaba ni los sentía, ni quería hacerlo.

Cuando no quedó nadie más fue cuando Remus salió de su trance. Con pasos temblorosos recortó la distancia que lo separaba de la tumba y acarició el mármol con los dedos. Estaba frío, muy frío, y ese frío se le metió en el cuerpo. Remus se miró las manos desnudas; no había traído ni una simple flor. Sacó su varita y, con un movimiento casi automático, el ramo más extraño nunca visto apareció ante sí: una mezcla de lirios y girasoles atados con un gran lazo verde, que Remus depositó con suavidad en el centro de la montaña de flores. Casi todo el mundo había traído lirios por Lily, pensando que sería su flor favorita, pero todos se equivocaban: el lirio era la flor favorita de James, un romántico empedernido que decidió que esa sería su flor el día que se enamoró de Lily; peor las flores favoritas de la joven eran los girasoles. Algo que nadie sabía y que para Remus era muy obvio, porque Lily era como un girasol: fuerte y esbelta, más espléndida que el resto de las flores y siempre buscando la luz.

Remus se sentó frente a la tumba y cerró los ojos. Si los apretaba con fuerza, podía imaginar que aún estaban en Hogwarts y que James, Peter y Sirius estaba con él, haciendo travesuras y que Lily les regañaba enfurecida. Pero de aquel sueño, pues eso es lo que fue, ya sólo quedaban cenizas. Durante un momento creyó sentir una mano rozándole la nuca, como tantas otras veces había sentido cuando estaba triste o preocupado. Giró la cabeza y miró, pero allí no había nadie. Claro que no. En esa escena faltaban Peter y Sirius, y Sirius ya no estaba allí para consolarle. Nadie quedaba allí, excepto él, y el sabor de la bilis inundó su boca cuando el pensamiento que había estado intentando evitar le asaltó: no había nadie con él por culpa de Sirius.

La rabia le trajo de vuelta a la cruda realidad, y la caricia que antes había creído sentir se convirtió en un agarre, fuerte como una tenaza, que le mantenía anclado al dolor. James estaba muerto, Lily estaba muerta, Peter estaba muerto y sólo quedaba él para llorar, porque Sirius se lo había robado todo. Y no sabía si quería matarle a él, o morir con ellos.

*1 y 2.

How weary, stale, flat, and unprofitable  
Seem to me all the uses of this world.

Shakespeare's _Hamlet_, Act I Scene I.


End file.
